


Off the Page and Into the World

by Strings_and_Keys_97



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: All the kiddos end up being friends, All the kiddos need a hug, Angst, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Toons are immortal and don't age, Updates will be sporadic and I apologize, Wakko has hypoglycemia, Yakko and Kaz both want to prove their better big brothers, Yakko is lactose intolerant, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strings_and_Keys_97/pseuds/Strings_and_Keys_97
Summary: "You seem like fun. Why don't you stay and chat for a while?""I'd prefer not to chat with someone who just tried to hit me with a mallet.""But that's just how I greet people!"--------------------------------Kaz was fine living in Toontown. Sure, he and his little sister didn't get their shot at the entertainment business, but they were happy. They had a nice home, each other, and some friends to boot. Even if his heart still wants to perform, he was content just living how he was. Well, as content as a fourteen-year-old could be.Lacey just wanted to get a donut.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner & Original Character(s), Dr. Otto Scratchansniff & Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue - New Ideas

“Are they ready?”

Mr. Plotz didn’t realize how booming his voice sounded in the tiny animator’s studio. He had decided to check on the progress of his latest  
Unfortunately, the project was housed in one of the smallest studios they had. Of course, this was all under wraps as the CEO of Warner Bros. wanted to make sure this little investment didn’t get too much attention.

“Just about.” That was the only answer he got for another ten minutes.

Plotz thought of himself as a patient man. He dealt with consistently late clients, difficult-to-work-with employees, and the general nonsense of working at an entertainment company. But as the seconds ticked by, Plotz found himself wearing thin.

“This is complete nonsense,” he grumbled, “How long does it take to make a couple of reference sheets?”

Soon enough, a grunt drove his attention back to the animator.

“They’re all finished, sir.”

PLotz nearly shoved the lanky animator aside to get a better look at the scribbled on paper.

They were just as he hoped. Plotz grinned as he realized that his project was coming together. On the paper stood two drawings, both remarkably similar to the Warners, one boy, and one girl. Siblings, it seemed. Those usually garnered a lot more admiration than the solitary characters. Though Plotz couldn’t shake the feeling that these two would be a little different.

The boy had an open mint-green flannel and some cream-colored shorts, along with coffee-colored splotches on his ears and some of his fur, (probably due to an accidental spill, though it shouldn’t affect anything too badly). He looked to be a bit of a worry-wart, based on how paranoid he looked, though Plotz supposed it would work out for the best in the end. It was probably part of the character’s charm.

Up next was the young lady who was about a head shorter than her counterpart, with long black hair and a sickeningly sweet smile. She wore a light purple dress with a pale yellow ribbon wrapped around her waist. All in all, she seemed fairly normal. They both did.

But they were perfectly drawn. Every line was crisp, the colors popped off the page, and they looked like quality cartoons. It was almost as if they could jump right off the page, which should be happening any time now.

“What are their names?” Plotz asked.

It was common to give toons their names when they were getting drawn. It added that much more personality before they come springing to life.

The animator beside him gave a fond chuckle, no doubt he had grown attached to his latest creations.

“This is Kaz and Lacey. I think they’ll end up being a pretty big deal.”

Plotz wasn’t so sure of that. Upon the first ideas for his latest project, he was expecting a lot more. While these new characters seemed fine, he wasn’t sure they were what he was going for. Kaz and Lacey looked to be a bit mundane. But Plotz would have to wait and see exactly who he was working with. Maybe he would be surprised.

Minuted flew by, and right as Plotz was about to leave, the siblings blinked.


	2. The Donut Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I guess,” she shrugged, “But can we at least go get something to eat before we go home? It’s not too dark yet, and I haven’t eaten anything since breakfast. Ooh! Can I get a donut?”
> 
> Kaz raised an eyebrow. “You want a donut for dinner?”
> 
> Lacey eagerly nodded.

Kaz believed that every toon had a shot at the entertainment business. After all, that was the main reason they were created. Most toons were able to do the same things; quick changes, toon-speed, pull a mallet, and even freeze people in their tracks.

But despite most cartoons having this ability, many didn’t last long in show biz. Either their show didn’t make it past focus-testing, or their show just fizzled out over time. If a toon was lucky and their show had a good running, they usually ended up well off and could retire happily.

Kaz however, did not fall into either of those categories. He and his sister’s show didn’t even make it to testing. The siblings opened their mouths and they were immediately dubbed ‘boring’.

Though Kaz decided that being ‘boring’ was a lot better than some of the other things he heard adults call them.

But even if he didn’t get his chance at entertaining the masses, the young toon was happy. He and his sister Lacey had a decent apartment and Kaz was making enough money from his odd jobs that he could afford to buy his sister a new baseball bat.

He and Lacey even got a lot of chances to practice their toon abilities, getting plenty of help from some of the neighbors that were more than happy to pass along their knowledge.

Kaz was content with his life, even if it had its sour moments. Like digging through the trash trying to find a hair tie.

“I still don’t understand why you can’t just  _ make _ a new one,” Kaz grumbled, itching behind his right ear. “I mean, we’re  _ cartoons _ . Wouldn’t a hair tie be simple to produce?”

His younger sister paid him no mind. Instead, she focused on what looked like a banana peel wrapped around a tuna can, muttering to herself all the while.

Kaz rolled his eyes. Lacey had somehow managed to lose one of her hair elastics and they were now digging through a dumpster. It didn’t help that it was especially hot out that day and that made the pungent smell of the dumpster even worse. But Kaz would rather hit himself with a mallet than not help his sister. So there he was, knee-deep in moldy leftovers and discarded utensils.

“Remind me how you lost your hair tie in a dumpster?”

The muffled voice of Lacey stated, “Holly talked me into having a rubberband shooting contest and I only had my hair tie. Fortunately, I won. Unfortunately, it flew into the dumpster.” 

So, the two siblings continued to search through garbage, but as much as he loved the smell of rotten eggs, the day was inching to a close. That meant he and Lacey needed to head back home before it got too dark.

“Sis, I think we should get goi-”

“I found it!” the smaller kid cried in glee.

Kaz stared at his sister in shock. She did in fact have a small red elastic around in her hands. While Kaz was mildly impressed his little sister found such a small object in the huge pile of trash, they had other things to do.

“Great,” he stated, “Now let’s get home.”

Without waiting for a response, Kaz hoisted Lacey out of the dumpster, and they both did a quick change into some clean clothes. Those toon skills came in handy sometimes.

“I still don’t get why we can’t stay out longer,” Lacey pouted, “It’s not like anyone is going to care if we’re walking around.”

The older child chuckled before affectionately ruffling the younger’s hair. “On the contrary, two random kids walking around at night sounds like a recipe for trouble.”

Lacey scrunched up her nose but silently nodded in agreement.

“I guess,” she shrugged, “But can we at least go get something to eat before we go home? It’s not too dark yet, and I haven’t eaten anything since breakfast. Ooh! Can I get a donut?”

Kaz raised an eyebrow. “You want a donut for dinner?”

Lacey eagerly nodded.

“No way,” the brother declared. “We can go to Chuck’s if you want. You can grab a burger and  _ actual  _ food.”

“But I really want a donut! Besides, we can have actual food at home. This can just be a snack. Please?”

Kaz hated when his sister pulled the ‘puppy-eyes’ schtick. He could feel his resolve crumble and let out a sigh.

“I guess it couldn’t hurt to have just one-”

He didn’t get to finish as Lacey had already wrapped her brother in a tight hug.

“Thank you, Kazzy!” she cheered, pulling away from the embrace. “But now I have to decide what kind of donut I want. I mean, there are so many! There’s chocolate...”

Kaz smiled fondly at his younger sister as she rambled. She could be so excited over something as simple as a donut. So the Litane siblings made their way to the nearest donut shop, which was conveniently only a few blocks away. It was a new place called ‘Cage Free Donuts’ that opened up a couple of weeks ago.

Before they were about to head in, Kaz heard his phone ring.

“Who’s calling?” Lacey asked.

Kaz shrugged as he glanced at the caller I.D. “Not sure. Could be Miss Bourke checking in on us. You go, I’ll meet you inside.”

His younger sister hesitated for a moment before nodding along and making her way inside.

Kaz answered the phone and it was indeed their neighbor Miss Bourke, calling to see if he and Lacey were okay. Their neighbor was an older chicken toon that happened to be the first person the siblings had met in Toontown. She was a kind old lady and had once been in some old animated shorts back in the day.

“Yep… No, we’re okay... Thanks again, Miss Bourke… Yep, buh-bye,” Kaz finished, pocketing his phone. “Alright, time to head in and-”

The coffee-splotched preteen stared in disbelief as he watched his younger sister and another toon kid, running from a security guard?

Kaz blinked and then the panic settled in.

“LACEY!”

Lacey just wanted a donut.

After a long day of rummaging through garbage, she thought a sweet treat would be a good way to end the afternoon. Especially if it was a treat covered in frosting. The thought was enough to make her tail wag excitedly. It had been much too long she had gotten to have anything sugary, (Kaz tended to make sure they always had ‘healthy’ food at home), and she was excited to sink her teeth into something sweet.

So when her brother got a phone call and told Lacey to go in, she didn’t waste too much time. The donut shop was a little small, but she thought it added to its charm. There was a large sign in the back that said ‘Cage Free Donuts’ and a smaller sign that said ‘Now Open When It’s Not Raining’.

‘ _ Weird _ ,’ Lacey thought, ‘ _ What kind of donut shop is only open when it rains _ ?”

The smell of freshly made donuts was enough to bring Lacey out of her thoughts and her tail started to wag again. Glancing at all the donuts on display, the long-haired girl made her way to the counter.

She was greeted by a rather bored-looking teen with curly black hair up in a ponytail. She seemed to want to be anywhere but behind that counter. The name on her nametag had ‘Kari’ on it.

“Hello!” Lacey chirped. “Can I get a chocolate donut with the butter-”

“-scotch frosting and sprinkles on top!”

Lacey sharply turned her head to the right and her jaw dropped. There stood another toon kid that looked eerily similar to her and her and her brother. Besides Kaz, she had never seen any toon that looked liked her. Besides a couple of bunnies, dogs, and the occasional cat, Lacey never met anyone that truly resembled her or her brother. But the kid next to her had the same ears, tail, and the same white fur on the feet. He was even the same height! Well, he was a little taller than Lacey by an inch or two, but she still thought it still counted. Besides, the permanent tongue sticking out, he was an exact replica.

She didn’t realize she was staring until the boy was waving a hand in front of her face.

“Are you okay?”

If Lacey wasn’t already startled, the Scouse accent would’ve done it for sure.

“Um, yes!” she sheepishly smiled. “Sorry about that. I’m Lacey by the way!”

She stuck her hand out for a handshake. Despite being embarrassed that she was just rudely staring, Lacey still wanted to attempt a good impression.

The kid in front of her beamed and put his leg in her hand in a weird imitation of a handshake.

“I’m Wakko!” he announced excitedly. “You look a lot like me and my brother and sister! Are you our cousin or something?”

Lacey blinked. “No? At least, I don’t think so. I only have my older brother Kazzy and I don’t think-”

“Are you two going to get your donuts or just stand around and talk all day?”

The irritated voice of the cashier brought the toons back to their original task. Their eyes went wide as they saw two chocolate donuts that were slathered in creamy butterscotch frosting and topped off with rainbow sprinkles.

Lacey quickly paid for her donut using some cash she pulled from her hammerspace and she saw Wakko was paying with what appeared to be a playing card. Kari seemed used to this as she let out a sigh and accepted the card.

The dress clad girl quietly munched on her donut and turned to her new friend, who ate the entire donut (and his receipt) in one bite. Lacey stared in bewilderment before laughing a little bit at her new friend’s actions.

“So Wakko,” she began, “I don’t think I’ve seen you around Toontown before. Did you and your siblings just move here?”

Wakko didn’t get a chance to respond as the entry bell rang out. Lacey’s ears perked, but she thought nothing of it. Just another customer coming in. But when Wakko was looking at the new customer with slight amusement. Lacey peered at the newcomer to discover it was a human security guard with a five o’clock shadow and bald head. He gave a glance toward the toon kids, seemingly unbothered. He went to the counter to more than likely buy a donut before he quickly spun back around.

“Hey, do you like playing tag?” Wakko quietly asked out of the blue.

Lacey nodded, warily watching the security guard walk toward them, making her foot start nervously thumping.

“Yeah, me and my brother play all the time.”

Wakko grinned. “Good! Because that’s Ralph and right now,  _ he’s it!” _

Lacey didn’t get a chance to blink before her arm was grabbed and she was getting pulled into a high-speed chase with a security guard, dropping her donut in the process. She and Wakko raced out of ‘Cage Free Donuts’ and out onto the streets of Toontown in a blur of purple and blue. The distant shouts of the guard falling on deaf ears.

Despite knowing she should be a little worried that she was suddenly being dragged through the city, Lacey couldn’t help but smile. Toon-speed was such a fun skill to use, but she never got to use it much due to it being  _ extremely  _ easy to knock something over or break something if she wasn’t careful. So Lacey was enjoying feeling the wind in her face. 

“Hey!” Lacey yelled, trying to be heard over the wind rushing by them, “Do you want to be friends?!”

Wakko grinned and nodded. “Sure!”

Eventually, the two toons came to a stop a couple of blocks away from the donut shop. They ended up near some old apartment buildings that looked to desperately need fixing up. Both children studied around them to see if the security guard had managed to keep up. Lacey let out a sigh of relief when he was nowhere to be found

Wakko waved back towards ‘Cage Free Donuts’ and laughed.

“Goodbye, Ralph!” he cheered.

After seeing that they managed to escape their pursuer, Lacey curiously looked at Wakko.

“As fun as that was, why exactly were we running from a security guard?” she questioned, “He seemed to know you pretty well.”

Her sweater-wearing friend sheepishly rubbed his arm. “He kind of chases me and my siblings all the time. His job is to keep us in a water tower.”

Lacey raised an eyebrow. “A water tower? Why would you guys need to be ke-”

“LACEY! YOU ARE IN  _ SO  _ MUCH TROUBLE!”

The second she heard the shouts, Lacey knew she was in trouble.  _ Big time. _ That was most definitely Kaz and goodness she was really in for it. 

Wakko just stood confused, seemingly unperturbed by the shouts of Lacey’s brother. 

“Is that your brother?” he pondered.

“Yes, he is,” Lacey confirmed, “And my brother does not like me hanging out with people he doesn’t know yet, so I should probably get going before I get in even more trouble.”

She was about to leave before Wakko put a hand on her shoulder.

“Do you want to hang out again tomorrow? Me and my brother and sister are going to have a toon-speed race at lunchtime to see who’s the fastest on the Warner lot. Do you want to come?”

“Absolutely!” Lacey beamed, “But I really got to go! See you later, Wakko!”

With that, she bid her new friend goodbye and ran to where she thought her brother was lurking. She thought correct as she soon bumped into the taller form of Kaz. Her brother looked down at her with a stern glare, inky black eyes shining with parental rage, before they immediately softened and Lacey was enveloped into a hug.

Neither siblings moved for a moment before Kaz pulled away and held Lacey at arm’s length, checking for any bruises or cuts on her.

“Are you okay?”

Lacey nodded silently, feeling guilty for leaving her brother like that. It wasn’t like she had  _ planned  _ on leaving him, but she knew her brother tended to panic when he didn’t know where Lacey was. It didn’t help that Lacey was getting chased out of a donut shop.

Kaz gave a tired smile. “That’s good.”

The parental rage once again flared up.

“What on  _ earth _ was happening?! I take a phone call for one minute and the next thing I know, I see you running out of a donut shop with a random kid and some officer following you! Not to mention you could’ve gotten hit by a car! I’m so glad you’re okay, but why were you getting chased anyway? Who was that kid?”

“That was my new friend, Wakko. I’m not entirely sure why he was getting chased, but it has something to do with a water tower. But Kazzy, it was so much fun! I haven’t gotten to just run around like that since the last softball season!”

Kaz sighed and just told Lacey that they should probably get going home, making it clear that she was still in trouble for running off on him. But Lacey knew he wasn’t too mad because she managed to let her brother give her a piggy-back ride on the way home. 

“So, my new friend invited me to hang out tomorrow. Can I?” Lacey asked.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re still in trouble,” Kaz explained.

Lacey pouted. “Please, Kazzy!”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Pretty please with a cherry on top and the gross strawberry syrup you use?”

Kaz waited a moment before sighing. “I’ll think about it.”

Lacey let out a triumphant cheer before the day began to catch up to her. A loud yawn resonated in the now dark streets of Toontown. Her ears were beginning to droop a bit and before she knew it, Lacey was asleep.

Kaz smiled. “Goodnight, squirt.”

For the Litane siblings, that day didn’t seem completely abnormal Albeit a little chaotic, it wasn’t too out of place from the regular happenings of Toontown. But unfortunately, the normalcy would not last ad Kaz and Lacey would eventually find themselves having the adventure of a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading! I promise other chapters will be a lot longer than this one!


End file.
